


Make it Stop

by Animequeen09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animequeen09/pseuds/Animequeen09
Summary: Hinata has been acting odd all practice and no one is sure why...and then he's falling and no one can get there in time.How could he not tell his team?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 404





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata woke up and everything was fine. Sure, he hadn't slept well the night before, but still it was Friday and he had afternoon practice, he could manage that. He biked to school in the frigid autumn air and felt the need to breathe deeper. He knew his legs were moving slower, his pedaling lethargic and heavy. He barely even made it to school on time, causing Kageyama to jeer about winning another day. Hinata should have been used to it, Hinata shouldn't have minded at all, yet he found himself turning to the dark haired setter and snapping. 

"Give it a REST Kageyama." 

"Oi, Hinata!" Not even waiting to acknowledge the look of shock on his face, Hinata clambered to his seat and plopped down, ignoring his friend and the ache in his chest, the weakness in his limbs. This would pass... he knew it. It had been so long since...

"Trouble in the castle, King?" Tsukki snickered, while Yamaguchi sheepishly apologized for his friend's behavior. 

The day passed uneventfully, except for a lingering headache that now plagued Hinata's temples. He chalked up all of his symptoms up to not sleeping well and seasonal allergies and hurried off to the club room to get changed. He'd feel better once he got to spike a ball. 

Except Hinata was missing almost every spike, every receive. The ones he did hit, were weak and off. It didn't go unnoticed either. 

"Boke! What the hell is up with you?" Kageyama jeered, Suga putting a gentle hand on his shoulder and ushering him away. 

"We are just concerned, you seem subdued and unlike yourself today. What's going on? Are you ill?" The motherly tone of Sugawara's words eased the pain in Hinata's head. He really was fine, it would pass.

"Sorry Suga! Sorry everyone! I didn't sleep well last night. I'll do better." Hinata bowed lowly, ignoring the "tsk" from Tsukishima. Daichi patted his back. 

"You got to take care of yourself... can't have our greatest decoy getting sick!" He turned to the rest of the team, missing how Hinata stumbled back when he came up from his bow. Just a little lightheaded, nothing to worry about here. "Let's do a practice game, get into positions," Daichi called out in his captain voice, clapping his hands together. Everyone hurried off to their positions.

The pep talk improved Hinata's playing though. He continued to ignore the pain in his head, the weakness in his limbs, the laboring of his breathing. He jumped at every set, even when it wasn't for him. Everyone was applauding him and Kageyama on their new quick attack and even Kageyama had eased up on the insults. Hinata couldn't focus on that though. It was taking all he could to stay present. He knew it was match point for his side, one spike and it was all over. 

Asahi had served and Hinata willed his lead filled legs to move. He ignored the burning and pressure in his chest and blasted from the ground. The ball was there, like it always was. He felt the familiar sting of the volleyball against his palm as he slammed it down, right in between Daichi and Tanaka. He came back to the ground, but his weak legs no longer wished to support him. He sunk onto all fours and he knew he had waited too long.

No one noticed at first. He felt the tightness in his neck and back, constricting his lungs further. He began to wheeze, gulping at the precious oxygen that was refusing to cooperate with him. It was only going to get worse. He needed to get to his bag, yet the bench never felt farther. He could hear his team's chatter in the distant, still unaware of their fallen sunshine. He tried to crawl towards the bench, but gave up immediately as he felt the air force itself out of his lungs. 

Kageyama was the first to see it. Hinata had one hand clutched to his chest, mouth open gasping for air in between coughs that rocked his whole body. His face was ghostly pale and layered with fresh sweat. Kageyama felt his stomach drop, his own chest tighten. At first he was frozen in place, unable to move, unable to alert anyone. It was when Tsukishima yelled out, "Oi Shrimp!" in alarm, that he raced over to his fallen spiker, yelling out his name. 

Kageyama skidded down next to the orange haired boy, grasping his shoulders, yelling to tell him what's wrong. Hinata gripped Kageyama's arms weakly and lifted his head. His eyes were clouded, but his face was filled with pure panic. It startled the setter. He had never seen Hinata be anything except happy... even when teasing him, Hinata wore a smirk on his face. Kageyama turned to Daichi and Suga, who's own faces were twisted with fear. Kageyama desperately needed them to fix the sunshine that was clinging to his sweatshirt. 

"I... need... my... bag..." Hinata sputtered out, trying desperately to suck air in. His head was beginning to swim and he knew he didn't have long. He needed it, now. 

"I'll get it," Yamaguchi squeaked, clearly frightened as he ran to the bench for Hinata's bag. Meanwhile, Sugawara squatted down by the two first years. 

"Hinata, can you try slowing your breathing for me? I think you might be having an anxiety attack," Suga explained calmly and Hinata aggressively shook his head no. He looked up at Suga, pleading for him to understand. It was at that moment that Kageyama placed a hand on his cheek.

"Suga... his lips are turning.... their turning blue." Kageyama was choking his words out, as if he was the one who could not breathe. He was confused and scared. What was going on? Why couldn't anyone fix it? "Someone DO SOMETHING! Make it STOP! He can't BREATHE" Kageyama screamed out, tears beginning to well in the corner of his eyes. 

"What's wrong with him?" Noya's voice was small and unnatural. He peeked from behind Tanaka, who was speechless. Daichi stood behind Sugawara and he turned to look at the rest of the team. 

"We will take care of him. He'll be okay." His voice was calm, but they knew... he was just as scared as they were. 

"Hinata," Kageyama tightened his grip on his shoulders, "tell us what's wrong so we can help you." Hinata opened his mouth, groping for the air to work with his tongue to make the sounds he needed to say. It was all futile, and he collapsed into Kageyama's lap. Kageyama propped him up against his knees gently, grasping his hand as well. Hinata began to pound on his chest, as if trying to shock the air back into his lungs. "Make... it... stop... please..." He begged out between gasps. Silent tears began to fall from his face. Kageyama looked at his seniors again. "What is going on?" He pleaded for an answer, but both looked just as lost as he felt.

"It's probably an asthma attack." 

The entire team spun around to face the voice. It was Tsukishima, who had grabbed the bag from Yamaguchi and pulled out a red inhaler. He knelt down by Hinata and smoothed his sweaty bangs back. He tapped Hinata's face gently, getting him to focus on the red lifesaver in the form of an inhaler in his hands. Hinata's eyes widened and he clambered up towards it, with Tsukishima and Kageyama supporting him. Tsukishima put the inhaler to Hinata's lips and pressed down, Hinata taking in a deep breath and holding it for a bit, before grabbing at Tsukishima's large hands again. He needed one more. Tsukishima obliged. Relieved, Hinata fell back onto Kageyama. Everyone was watching helplessly. Tsukishima patted Hinata's head, uncharacteristically. Daichi called for their coaches, Sugawara comforted the shaken players, and Tsukishima and Kageyama just sat with Hinata, keeping him awake and calm until the coaches arrived. "How did you know?" His voice was barely a whisper, his pride clearly bruised. But Kageyama had to know, how Tsukishima knew something that even he, the one thought to be closest to the carrot top, did not. Tsukishima sighed. "First aid training." He took off his sports goggles and rubbed at an invisible smudge. "And... my brother has asthma. I've seen him like this before." He returned the goggles to his face and looked at Kageyama. He put a hand on his shoulder and Kageyama had to keep himself from retracting in disgust. This was so... unlike him. "He's gonna be fine now. We got it for him in time." Slowly, Hinata's breathing slowed and evened out, yet Kageyama still clutched at his hand. He held his hand when the coaches arrived and snapped into action. He held his hand as they were ushered into Takeda's car to drive Hinata home. As they sped up the mountain, Hinata slumped against Kageyama's shoulder, exhausted. "Sorry... Yama," he mumbled out into Kageyama's jersey. Kageyama rested his head against the fluff of orange. "We'll talk about it later. Rest now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I write next... I can totally see a series from this where every time Hinata forgets his inhaler and it happens so frequently that Kageyama carries a back up one. Or maybe something completely different... I think I'm gonna write an aftermath chapter on this one though!


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all gave this story such high praises I decided to continue it a bit! More chapters to come, not sure how many more, but let me know what you think of this aftermath chapter

Kageyama waved a tired goodbye to Takeda, Hinata still leaning on him for support. They entered the dark house, flipping lights on as they made their way to Hinata’s bedroom. Hinata collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to change from his sweaty gear. 

“Oi, boke, where is your family?” The setter smoothed back his raven hair, feeling the slight shake of his hands. His adrenaline that had spike when he saw his friend crumpled on the ground was finally wearing off. With it, came an anxiety he wasn’t sure how to explain. He wasn’t one to admit his weaknesses, his fears…

But that had been purely terrifying. 

Hinata grumbled an answer into his blanket, causing Kageyama to scoff. “I can’t hear you when your face is buried in a blanket.” Hinata lifted his head and Kageyama had to bite back a sigh of concern. 

His face lacked all color, all life that usually graced it. Kageyama had never seen someone more… defeated. 

“I said Mom is visiting my grandma and she took my sister with her. They’re gone for the next week.” He pulled the blankets over him, a shiver running across his spine, and rolled away from Kageyama. “You should get going, it’s late.” 

Kageyama scoffed, slamming his bag on the ground, using his anger to hide the fear that rippled through him at the thought of leaving Hinata alone. 

“You’re an idiot if you think I’m leaving you alone, in the middle of nowhere, after what JUST happened.” He ripped the blanket off of Hinata and grabbed at his shirt. “Now, get out of these sweaty, disgusting clothes before you make yourself even sicker.” He pulled up on Hinata’s arms, trying to remove the shirt, but let go instantly when Hinata hissed out in pain. Panic surged through him as Hinata began rubbing at his chest, eyes closed. 

Not again, no, please, not again.

Hinata caught Kageyama’s eye and sighed, mustering a weak smile. Kageyama remained frozen. Hinata brought the shirt over his head, allowing it to fall in the floor and stood up, heading towards the bathroom. As he passed, he caught Kageyama’s hand in his and squeezed. 

“My back and chest are going to be sore for a bit. It’s no big deal.” 

He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Kageyama focusing on the faint touch memory of Hinata’s hand in his. It was only when he heard the water begin to run that Kageyama allowed himself to collapse onto his knees, the weight of the incident finally settling in. He couldn’t control the tears that silently fell from his eyes, the slight shake in his body as he attempted to control his emotions. But no matter how he tried, he could not stop the intensity of all that he felt. 

His mind flashed through every moment, a major motion picture he had never bought a ticket for. The image of Hinata’s lifeless, blue lipped face kept appearing in front of him, begging him to save him, but Kageyama was useless, Kageyama was powerless against this invisible enemy. 

A pair of small, warm hands found their way onto Kageyama’s shoulders, one massaging his shoulder, the other slipping down to rub circles onto his back. Kageyama begged his tears to cease, chided himself for his selfish outburst, but his body continued to refuse him. He was pulled into the bare chest behind him, a hand finding his way into his hair. A subtle “hush” noise met his ears as he tried to push away. This wasn’t him; this wasn’t how it should be. He needed to be strong, composed, unfeeling… his normal self. Yet, as he focused in on the comforting presence, he remembered how he watched the life choke itself in Hinata’s body, slowly and painfully disappearing right in front of him. Kageyama couldn’t take it any longer, couldn’t deny it any longer.

“You’re such an idiot!” he screamed out into Hinata’s chest, desperately gripping Hinata’s shirt, as if it would transfer all of his unsaid emotions into the smaller boy. “How could you be so stupid!? Boke, boke, boke, I don’t understand. Why didn’t you tell anyone? Why didn’t I know!? Why was I so DAMN USELESS!”

Hinata remained silent as Kageyama yelled and sobbed. Over and over, he screamed out the words “useless,” “idiot,” and such and, slowly, they became used to only describe Kageyama himself, Hinata completely removed from the equation and forgotten. 

Slowly, Kageyama crumpled into Hinata’s lap, tears subsiding, replaced by a guilt ridden shell and silent room. The ticking of the clock, the crickets outside, and the rustling of leaves in the wind, were the only things that could be heard for minutes after. Neither boy said a word, existing in this plane of indifference.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kageyama’s voice was hoarse and cracked from yelling. Hinata took a moment to consider that he had never seen Kageyama so vulnerable. This didn’t even compare to lost matches and “King of the Court” flashbacks. Hinata shuddered at the guilt that crept up inside of him, reminding him that he had been the one to ignore the inhaler, to keep his condition a secret from the team, to cause his friend this much distress. As Kageyama sat up, ice-blue eyes meeting his own, Hinata realized that he himself was the one to blame for his friend’s distress. 

“I… I haven’t told anyone that I have asthma since I was in elementary school.” Hinata brought his gaze to the ground, his teeth busying themselves with his lower lip. “I thought it might… effect how often I was put in a game.”

“That’s ridiculous, you really…” Kageyama began, but quickly was cut off by the look of pure rage that stared back at him. Hinata began to shake slightly. 

“You don’t know how you get treated after they see an attack! Suddenly, I’m made of glass, the slightest shake and I could break into a million pieces.” He stood up, beginning to pace the room as he spoke. “If I stuttered for a moment on the court, I’d be replaced and forgotten. Everyone wants to be the best of the best.” He stopped, glaring at Kageyama, yet somehow looking straight through him. “How can I be the best when my body is so damn WEAK!” He brought his face into his hands, shaking his head, composing himself. When he lifted his head again, Kageyama noted that, if one wasn’t paying attention, Hinata appeared completely calm and collected. But Kags knew better, the Hinata that stared back at him was a façade of the truth. 

“You don’t need to feel guilty about what happened today. It was completely on me. There was absolutely, no way you could have known.” He turned away, a blush creeping up on his cheek that he didn’t want Kageyama to notice. “You were the one thing that kept me grounded during it, your hand…” Hinata traced the hand that Kageyama had clutched, remembering how, even though he was terrified, he had felt so safe and comforted. He shook his head, turning to smile at his friend, pushing down the feeling that had surged through him a moment ago. 

“Anyways, it’s no big deal. The secret is out and I’m totally okay. Learned my lesson and will take any punishment that comes from my mistake.” He walked closer to Kageyama, making sure these last words would be heard. “This one is on me, we’re both safe now.” 

Hinata didn’t expect it and Kageyama didn’t fully understand it himself. Nevertheless, he found himself slamming his body into the smaller boy, wrapping his muscled arms around him, one snaking its’ way behind his head, digging into the orange hair he ruffled so often. He buried his head into Hinata’s neck, his warm breath leaving goosebumps on the skin.

“I thought I was going to lose you.”

Hinata’s breath hitched, though nothing like an attack. No, this feeling was like a realization, the moment you understand that your actions really have consequences, that people genuinely would miss you if you were gone…

The moment that you realize that a simple exchange will follow you until the day you die. 

Hinata squeezed Kageyama before releasing him, cautiously reaching up to run a hand through the shiny black hair. He smiled small as Kageyama relaxed at the touch. 

“I know. I’m sorry I put you through that. It won’t happen again.” With a soft tracing of Kageyama’s jawline, Hinata let his hand fall, a sad smile gracing his face. He knew, as his hand settled at his side once again, that this closeness, this affection, would end here and now. That they would go back to a bickering, enemies yet friends, both teammates and opponents. Hinata would continue to bury the feeling of his heart swelling at the sight of the setter. He would ignore how light he became when Kageyama answered his call with a toss, a toss only he could hit. 

He would ignore it all because this was a one-sided, unrequited love. And this partnership meant too much to him to try and change that.

Hinata crawled into his bed as Kageyama went to bathe, wrapping himself around the blankets as his mind spun. Asthma attacks had always left him shaken, anxious and on edge for days. But not this time. No, as he lay on the gym floor, gasping for air that just wouldn’t come, he hadn’t felt fear. Because ice-blue eyes watched over him and suddenly he no longer craved oxygen, just to be held by him. 

Hinata had faded into sleep by the time Kageyama came into the room, his entire body utterly exhausted. Kageyama smiled down at him, taking comfort in the way that his chest rose and fall in peace. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Kageyama was surpsised to find a message from Tsukishima. 

“Don’t let the shrimp overdo it this weekend. And watch out for delayed panic, everything might not have hit him yet.”

Kageyama typed a quick reply before glancing one last time at Hinata. Then, he lay himself down on the futon that Hinata had laid out for him, saddened that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep to the sound of Hinata’s painless breaths. His own exhaustion soon took over, sending him into a deep sleep.

…

Kageyama awoke with a start at the sound of whimpering. He blinked at the darkness, unable to pinpoint the source of the sound, almost forgetting where he was. 

When the memories of the previous day came rushing back to him that Kageyama remember who he was watching over. He scrambled onto the bed, placing a hand onto his shoulder, only to realize that the smaller boy was still asleep. 

“Watch out for delayed panic.” 

Tsukishima’s text rang through his mind as he acted without thinking. Pulling the blankets back, Kageyama crawled into the bed, wrapping his arm around the shaking boy. He placed his chin on top of his head, humming horribly off key as he rubbed small circles into Hinata’s shoulder. Slowly, the orange haired boy calmed in his arms, nuzzling deeper into him. 

Kageyama didn’t understand this feeling that plagued his existence. He had noticed it before, when he saw the subtle improvements the tiny middle blocker had made, or when Hinata begged for another toss. Sometimes it happened during their walks home, when Hinata rattled on about his dreams and goals, no sense of hesitation or doubt. 

This feeling though, it was stronger, making itself known, desiring to be acknowledged. Kageyama couldn’t decipher it, never having experienced it to such a degree before. This unknown didn’t scare him though, in fact, it was comforting, like warm sunshine or the perfect set.

Hinata stirred, Kageyama suddenly freezing, having been lost in his thoughts, not considering that Hinata maybe didn’t want to be cuddled into his sleep by his friend. 

“Kags? You okay?” To Kageyama’s surprise, Hinata began to brush his thumb across Kageyama’s knuckles, concern and comfort evident in his touch. 

“You… you weren’t okay… kept… crying out.” Kageyama stuttered over his words, still too panicked to move. Or maybe it was that he really didn’t want to move. 

Hinata nodded knowingly. “Ah, yeah that happens a lot after these things. I think it’s how my brain processes things?” He shrugged his shoulders before sinking back into Kageyama’s chest, still not uttering a word about what was happening. Hinata let out a tired and content sigh.

“Thanks for being here, Kageyama. Thanks for making it stop.”

They spent the night like that, Hinata nestled into Kageyama’s arms, both slowly falling into a dreamless sleep, sheltered from the past and the future, beautifully relishing in the present. 

And as much as they both wanted to believe that this incident was a one-time accident, one that would turn into a forgotten memory…

The universe soon set off to prove them wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kagehina shipper in me has been awakened with FULL FORCE. Leave your thoughts below... and feel free to tell me what you think should happen next.. I write these for me, but also for you guys! <3


End file.
